Ah! My Sakura
by Li loverz
Summary: Full summary inside! Li was always the loser at school who was never able to land himself a girlfriend. But one day, his wishes are answered, and a goddess appears, but she's allowed him 3 wishes only. Is she capable of granting him what he desires most?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** Alright, I kinda used the idea to make this fic from an anime called 'Ah! My Goddess' I'm not going to copy the anime, I'm going to make it entirely different but just using a bit of the begining to show how both Syaoran and the 'angel' meet. After that, it's all my my own ideas. I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and I hope no one gets mad at me for doing this...here's the summary.

**Summary:** Syaoran Li is a working student and is very bright...except for one thing. He's having problems finding a job, finding a place to stay, and most of all...finding a girlfriend. Then one day, after almost getting kicked out of the all boys school he was staying in, a certain someone unexpectedly drops by who just happens to be an angel. She tells him that she can give him 3 wishes of his choice. What will his 3 wishes be? And what will happen with him and this new angel?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Ah! An...Angel?

"Yo Li! Stop making so much noise! People are trying to sleep!"

"It's not me! Go yell at the guy next door!"

A brown haired boy around the age of 17 slumped against his door as the manager for the dorms yelled at him from downstairs. He was living in an all boys school...or in a building NEXT to the school where all the boys went to. And he wasn't exactly the most responsible guy when it came to taking things seriously either. He had already moved out of his house, leaving his mom alone and visiting from time to time and now he was trying to live on his own. He had already had a job but just recently quit, thinking that he could find something better. But so far, he was still stuck with nothing.

"Hey Hisaragi! Stop blasting your music!" the manager yelled from up the stairs again.

"Sorry!" the boy named Hisaragi turned down his music, which left the building quiet and somewhat lonely. The boy by the name of Li let out a sigh of comfort as he walked over to his bed, plopping down on his white bedsheets. Looking up at the ceiling, he began to think to himself about his future.

_'I wonder if everything will turn out a lot better in the end. Right now, things seem so hard to handle...'_ His auburn eyes stared up in a haze as he continued to think to himself. Trying to live all by himself was hard. He had to pay his monthly rent, he had to go grocery shopping every week. All of that ate up the money he was working so hard to earn, barely leaving anything left over for him to use on himself. And to make things worse...he didn't have a girlfriend. He wanted to have someone by his side when he was stressed, when he was upset or sad, but he could never get himself to find someone. _'...and, when will I find that special girl?'_

"Yo Li! What are you doing in there? You're in there so long it makes everyone suspicious!" one of the guys said outside his door. "Hey...are you hiding a girl in there?! You know you can't have girls in here!"

Li sat up, rolling his eyes. "No I don't have a girl in here. You should know that." he said, shaking his head. _'I'll never have a girl in here.'_

"Oh, yeah you're right. Anyway me and the guys are goin out, you wanna come? There will be lots of...pretty dancers." the guy talking, along with his friends sniggered behind the door while waiting for Li to answer. Instead of rushing up to the door like he would usually do, Li just continued sitting on his bed and sigh.

"No I think I'll stay tonight and tidy things up. My room is a mess, and there is some school work I still need to finish." there were some depressed 'aw's heard from the other side of the door and a few of the guys walked off.

"Well suit yourself Li. Well all be back in around an hour or two. See ya later."

Li sat quietly as he heard the guy walk off. It was already 8 that evening and he was too tired to do anything really, so he got up and began putting his things into place. Thirty minutes later he sat down in a corner exhausted.

"Finally done, now I have to get my school work finished. Crap." He scratched the back of his head annoyed and crossed his legs. "I wish...that all of this would go away, that someone would come and just make everything disappear." He was about to stand up and get his school books out of his drawer but a noise caught his attention. He looked over at the closet where the noise had come from and quietly listened, seeing if whatever it was would make another noise. After waiting a few minutes he shrugged it off and stood up, making his way to his drawer again.

He had finished the rest of his homework late that night, with the guys who left still not back. And at around 11 he had finally crashed on his bed, getting the rest he longed for all day. Though it didn't last long for the next morning had already arrived. Even though he had gotten the sleep he needed, he still felt tired.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiroaki Miyajima!"

"Here."

"Ayasumi Tekemi"

"Present!"

"Kari Hidasaki"

"Hai!"

"Syaoran Li...Syaoran Li!"

Li was too busy looking out the classroom window to notice the teacher call his name. Also he wasn't too used to people calling him by his first name either.

"Syaoran." the teacher said, standing in front of Syaoran's desk. "You back to reality yet?" Syaoran blinked a few times and a small pink began to spread across his cheeks as all the other students looked at him and the teacher.

"Yeah sorry, just thinking about stuff." he said. The teacher nodded his head curiously and made his way back to his seat while finishing the role call. Syaoran didn't know what had gotten over him these last few days. He just seemed extra tired and less energetic. And to top it all off he had to go visit his mom and his four sisters that evening. They were all celebrating the fact that he had finally decided to go to college after his last year of high school.

"Hey Syaoran? You okay?" one of his friends had walked over to him, sitting in the seat in front of him while Syaoran continued to faze out.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm really tired that's all."

"Tired huh...maybe you shouldn't have come to class today." his friend raised an eyebrow and looked at him closely. "You do remember that celebration thing you have with your family tonight right?" Syaoran nodded his head and smiled, getting his things.

"How can I forget? My sisters wont stop calling me about it." his friend gave a little laugh as they both got up and walked out of the class. The bell had rung a few minutes before Syaoran had the little talk with his pal and so now he was on his way to his next lesson. Little did he know that something was waiting for him back at his dorm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"....and then the monster grabbed the girl and ran to the edge of the cliff!" a boy with short black hair was telling a story with his finger up in the air as people gathered all around him to listen to him. It was lunch break and everyone almost always gathered around him to listen to his cool, but false, stories.

"Takashi, when will you stop troubling your head with that nonsense?" Syaoran said, a boy with blue hair and round glasses following behind him.

"But it's not nonsense, I'll have you know Syaoran Li that all of this is very true." Takashi smiled widely as Syaoran just rolled his eyes and took a seat at the bench next to him.

"You know Syaoran..." the boy with blue hair began. "...he might be right. These stories might be true." both him and Takashi started laughing humorously while, yet again, Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Eriol, you're just as bad as Taksashi. You two need to stop hanging out with each other, otherwise the both of you will start talking like each other. Or worse! You might start wearing the same clothes." he said, folding his arms.

"Oh come on Syaoran." Takashi said, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You gotta start joking around! You're starting to become boring.

"Yeah well I can't help it. I've been doing so much, I can't help but be serious all the time. Sorry guys." both Eriol and Takashi just sigh and returned to the story telling while Syaoran got up and made his way back into the school. He really was changing so suddenly, he wasn't always like this. But he didn't know what else to do. He figured once all of his school work was done that things would go back to normal. Or he hoped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Syaoran!!!" his sisters said in unison as they ran to him, pulling him into a breathless hug. "We missed you so much! We haven't seen you since forever little brother!" Syaoran sweatdropped as his sisters continued pinching his cheeks and messing up his hair.

"So how are things at your school Syaoran?!" his youngest sister asked.

"Alright I guess..."

"Are you getting good grades?" asked the oldest sister.

"Yeah, of course..."

"Do they give you good food?"

"Um"

"Are there any hot guys in the place your staying in?"

"Ehehe..."

"Do they have phone numbers?!"

"Well I can..."

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?!"

This last question made Syaoran fall deathly silent and he blushed slightly. "No, no I dont." All his sisters frowned and all said "aw" at the same time. Then suddenly there was silence as a tall woman entered the room. Out of respect Syaoran turned and faced her way, bowing low. "Hello mother."

"Hello my son. It is so good to see you again. You haven't visited in so long." she walked up to him and hugged him close. "How are things with school?"

"Everything is fine, nothing to worry about. I'm keeping up my good grades just as I promised you, and I am trying my best to be fully responsible." Syaoran shuddered at his own words while instead his mother smiled happily and gave him another hug.

"That's good to hear"

Soon enough Syaoran and the rest of his family continued talking about him and school. Syaoran always hated family gatherings like these but he didn't bother to say anything. His mother, Yelan Li, was the wisest in the family. She always knew what was right and was always understanding. As for his four sisters, they were all almost the same. Though they didn't look entirely alike, they were all quadruplets and acted almost exactly alike. And though they were constantly talking, he didn't let their gossip and talk about boys bother him. After all, he had lived with them his whole life, he had gotten used to it.

He was the only male in the family, his father had died when he was around the age of three. He couldn't remember much about him other then what his mother had told him. She always said that he was a couragous and brave man, that he never gave up and tried his best at everything he did. Syaoran wanted to be like his father so much, but wasn't sure if he could pull it off. No matter how hard he tried, deep inside he had a feeling that he would come no where close to being the man his father once was. And he tried not to let it get to him too much.

After spending most of the evening with his mother and sisters, he finally said his good-bye's and set off back to the building. He was so exhausted from the constant thinking he had done all day that it sickened him just to think that he had class the next morning. Nights never seemed to be long enough for him anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Syaoran."

As soon as Syaoran got back to his dorm, the guy in the room next to him had peeked his head out, wondering where he was."Not now Hisaragi, I'm tired. You can tell me about what you did tomorrow." he was about to walk into his dorm when Hisaragi cut him off.

"I wasn't going to ask if you could listen to any of my stories. I was just going to ask if you were okay. You seem...I dunno...depressed. Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked. Syaoran lifted the side of his lips into a small smile and just shook his head.

"Nope, nothing at all. I swear, I'm just a little tired that's all. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." and without notice he walked into his dorm and shut the door.

"Would you guys shut up?! It's really getting annoying how you won't stop talking when it's so late!" his boss yelled yet again from downstairs. "This is your last warning, if you start talking again...loudly, I'm kicking you out!" Syoaran closed his eyes and locked the door, tossing his jacket onto his bed as his boss continued raving on the floor below him.

All he really wanted was some peace and quiet, his sisters had given him a headache and he wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. And right when he was about to reach in the fridge for a bottle of water, he heard a noise from his closet yet again. The same noise from the night before. This time he knew it wasn't just his mind and he made his way to the closet."

_'What is that?'_ he thought as he slowly walked over to it. As soon as his hand came inches away from the closet handle, a hand slid out, right through the door. "HOLY SHIT!" he said as he scurried backwards and collapsed on his bed, his eyes glued to the closet. The hand slowly slid out even more as a sleeve appeared, followed by a shoulder, a leg, and soon an entire body. Li couldn't believe what he was seeing and his jaw dropped even lower as he saw who it was.

A beautiful girl who looked around his age was floating inches above the ground. She wore colorful clothing but nothing too intense as she looked around, taking in her surroundings. Noticing she was in a room, she focused her attention on the man in front of her and smiled. Her emerald green eyes expressing her gentle and sweet self. Without notice and a word from Li, she glided towards him, her short shoulder length auburn hair blowing as she floated.

"Hello." she said, landing in front of him. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I believe that you are in distress and in need of help." Li just looked at her, his mouth still slightly open as she talked. Then, as if someone pinched him hard, he jumped giving a small scream and stood up on his bed, backing against the wall.

"W-w-what are you? What are you doing here?" he said shaking ever so slightly. The girl named Sakura giggled and floated again in front of him, making him back away even more, if that was possible. He gasped as he noticed her beautiful white wings as she glided over to him and couldn't help but stare.

"I'm an angel, an angel sent to help those in need. And this evening, I heard your call. You seemed in desperate need of help and so I have come." She said, her eyes smiling as she looked at him. "Do not be frightened, I will not cause you any harm." Li seemed to loosen up a bit at her convincing words and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Why have you come to answer MY call? I didn't even know I made a call." he looked confused as she giggled again.

"No one really realizes they have made a call until their angel comes. But an angel doesn't answer everyones call. Only certain individual people." she landed on the bed, sinking into the mattress while looking Li in the eyes. "And the reason why I answered your call was because you seemed to need help the most."

Li gave a quick 'oh' before he rubbed the back of his neck. "So...how are you going to help me?" he asked as she hopped off the bed happily.

"Well, you have three wishes and three only. After that, I will go and leave you be. So please make sure to choose your wishes wisely for they cannot be undone." Li sat down on his bed and put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"But how do I know this all isn't just some trick? How do I know that you wont all of a sudden take back the wish?" Syaoran felt stupid hearing himself say this, she had already said that the wish could not be undone.

"I promise, this is no joke. Whether you believe in angels or not, I am here to grant you three wishes." She folded her hands in her lap as she said this and waited patiently for him to answer.

"Hmm...any three wishes right?" he asked.

"Yes, any three wishes."

Li thought about it for a second and smiled widely. "I have my first wish!"

"Already?, Are you sure you don't want to think it over a little while longer?" Syaoran shook his head and stood up, clenching his fists.

_'I can't believe this is really happening. I mean yeah I believe in ghosts and spirits and stuff. But this is incredible. I never thought that an actual angel would appear in my room! And such a cute one at that...she's really pretty.'_ he started to stare at her again as he continued to think and was only brought back to reality with a small 'ahem' from the beauty in front of him.

"What is your wish?" she asked sweetly.

"I wish..." he hesitated for a moment. _'What if they have rules, what if I'm not allowed to ask this particular question? Will I get in trouble?'_ he couldn't help but shake nervously as he tried to say the last of his sentence. "I wish...I wish for you to be my girlfriend!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ok I know it's not very long and I wanted to make it longer but I thought that this would be a good place to stop. I hope you all enjoyed it and please send me your reviews. I would appreciate a few critics telling me what they thought about it. Thanks!


	2. Brother huh? Hmm

**A/N:** Alrighty! I reread the last chapter and I realized that things went a little too fast and that the chapter wasn't long enough. It made it really boring WHICH MEANS I'm going to stretch out the story a little bit more and make the chapters longer. I hope that will make things better. :) Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Brother huh? Hmm...

As soon as Syaoran finished his sentence, Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, putting her hands together as if she were going to do a spell. Looking at her akwardly, Syaoran waited to see what she was doing and he couldn't help but notice that his wish didn't even seem to phase her at all. She just closed her eyes as if it was a normal question that was asked every day.

A few moments later she lowered her hands and opened her eyes. "I have just checked with the lead council of the angel society and they said that I am able to grant your wish."

Syaoran's eyes practically bulged out of his head at her words. He never really expected to hear her say that, let alone have to contact some sort of weird lead council of..something something...angel whatever. He stuttered for words as she sat in front of him.

"So...you're able to grant my wish? You're allowed to be my girlfriend?" his shocked expression soon turned into one of great happiness. This was completely unbelieveable! Then right before his eyes she began to float. He was too caught up in his joy that he didn't notice her mumble a few words and begin to glow.

"Wow..." he mouthed as she glowed brighter. Everything in the room started to shake and a rough wind started up. Syaoran had to hold onto his bed in order to keep himself from being lifted into the air. Everything began to blow around her glowing figure in a wide circle and Syaoran knew he was going to be yelled at for all of this noise. Soon enough the wind died down along with the noise and she floated back to the ground, still glowing brightly.

_**BANG BANG BANG!**_

"Li Syaoran! How many times do I have to tell you that I do NOT want you making this much noise!?" his manager pounded against the door angrily while the glowing and the wind died down completely, revealing Sakura's clothless body in front of Syaoran. Syaoran screamed when he saw her, blushing immensly while he tried to look away...which took great difficulty.

"Why don't you have clothes on!? P-put something on!" he screamed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"But I don't have any clothes. When I granted your wish, the wish had taken away all of my angel garments." she said sadly, seeing how he was reacting to this. Though she did seem really dense, she didn't realise how embarrassing this situation was and she didn't even make an attempt to cover herself up. Then Syaoran turned around, his expression now both embarrassed and shocked.

"So you actually fulfilled my wish?" he asked puzzled. She just nodded her head smiling from ear to ear while the managers voice interrupted them.

"What? What are you talking about Li? I have my clothes on, unless you're...no way." he said.

Syaoran began to panic, he forgot that his manager was still outside his door. "Oh no!" he hissed as quietly as he could. "We have to hide you, no girls are allowed in this building!" Sakura just frowned but remained still.

"Hmm...let me think..."she said out loud.

"There IS no time to think. We need to hide you before..." another bang was heard from the door, clearly from his managers fist, and then the sound of keys.

"Syaoran! You better not be hiding a girl in there! You know the consequences if you are!" the manager began trying every key to see which one fit the hole. "Damn...I really need to remember which one goes where. This is so inconvenient." At this time Syaoran was going to pass out from panicing so much. There was barely any room in his dorm to hide and once his manager came in, he would find Sakura and kick him out.

"Ok! First um..lets find you some clothes." He blushed once again and quickly searched around the dorm, grabbing the first thing he saw and wrapping it around her. She looked down at the _towel_ he had put on her and blinked as if to say _this-is-what-im-going-to-wear?_ Syoaran took one look at her and got a nosebleed.

"For some reason that towel around her looks so..."

"I'm coming in Li! You can't hide anything now!" the manager said, interrupting what Syaoran was going to say. He yelled a small 'aha!" as he found the right key and put it in the keyhole. Doing the first thing that came to mind, Syaoran pushed Sakura onto the floor against the wall and layed down in front of her, trying to hide the obvious fact that he now had his 'girlfriend' in his room. Moments later his manager burst through the door huffing while he looked around for any signs of 'girliness'. "Where's the girl Li?" he asked bluntly.

"What girl? There is no girl, I have no idea what you're talking about." Syaoran's heart was pounding so heard he could hear it in his ears. He was trying everything he could to stop his manager from finding her.

"I don't believe you. And why do you have a nosebleed?" he asked while quirking an eyebrow at Syaoran. "You'll need a towel to wipe that up, want me to get you one?"

"No I'm fine! I have one right here see?" he reached behind him and pulled on the towel that Sakura was wearing and held it in front of him. Suddenly realising what he had just done he kicked himself mentally and quickly flung it behind him, covering her body.

"Hm...I see." the manager looked around the room once more and turned to face him again. "I guess you don't have a girl in here after all. But I'm just curious..." Syaoran's heart skipped a beat hearing the word 'curious' and hoped that he wasn't going to have him stand up. "Why are you acting so odd? Are you feeling alright?" A few heads from some guys across the hall popped into view from outside his door, curiously watching to see what was going on.

"Er I wonder what's happening..."

"Is Syaoran going to get kicked out?"

"I hope the manager will let me have his dorm once he leaves."

Syaoran laughed nervously and layed his head on his hand. "Eheheheh I'm not acting odd. I'm just um...er...a little drunk!"

"Clearly." the manager said, still a bit suspicious. He sigh and turned around to leave, shutting the door behind him while the guys started rampaging him with questions about what had happened. Syoaran just collapsed onto his back, extremely relieved that he wasn't caught.

"I would have been so busted if he found her. I can't afford to be kicked out of this place." he let out a deep breath and turned to see Sakura sitting up facing him with the towel loosly tied under her arms. And soon enough, he had yet another nosebleed. Sakura just tilted her head questioningly while Syaoran averted his gaze away from her. "We really need to find you some clothes. Why can't you just make some for yourself?"

"Well I could have, but I can't do it in front of people other then you. No one must know I'm an angel or things will go terribly wrong."

"Like what?"

"I...I cannot say. It is best if we leave this subject alone for the time being." she said as she stood up. Syoaran stood up as well, having completely no idea what to do next.

"So...how am I going to hide you all this time without having anyone notice? Im stumped." he put a finger to his chin along with Sakura as he said this. Now having an angel as a girlfriend, just having a girl as his girlfriend PERIOD made him nervous and embarrassed. He had only really had one other girlfriend before, Sakura was the only one he really liked though. The girl before her only used him to make her ex jealous so they could get back together. After that, Syoaran never really trusted anyone else. "Now that you're here, I'm going to have to find some other way to hide you. You already know what will happen if I get caught."

"Yes I know, I will try my best to be the greatest girlfriend you've ever had! I'll also try to keep out of sight too." Just hearing her say this made Syaoran feel happy and excited. Having an angel as a girlfriend who was going to grant him wishes was beyond what he ever wanted.

"Ok well first things first. Where are you going to sleep?" he said. The both of them looked around quietly and both their eyes focused on the bed. "I guess I can sleep on the floor while you sleep on the bed. Just until we find some other way of getting things organized." he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't really expecting to have a girlfriend in such short notice."

Sakura walked over to the bed and layed down, still in the towel. "It's alright, I know you'll think of something!" As soon as she said that, she rolled over and the towel came completely undone revealing her nude body once more.

_'Damn nosebleeds.'_ Syaoran closed his eyes tight and plugged his nose with his fingers to keep it from bleeding. "Uh! Yeah about that towel...h-hold on while I find something for you to wear." Sakura just watched him curiously as he rummaged through one of his drawers. "I guess you can wear this for tonight." He handed her an oversized T-shirt. Looking at it as if it were some kind of new invention, Sakura attempted to put it on. One leg through a sleeve and the other leg in the other sleeve. Clearly she had never put on any _human_ clothing.

"Eheh...don't you know how to put on clothes Sakura?" Syaoran sweatdropped as he continued watching her put on the shirt with difficulty.

"Well no. Eh, I've never really had to dress before. Us angels don't really have to do anything. We're always clean, we never have to change clothes, and we never have to sleep." she said. She had finally gotten the shirt on the right way and was now looking herself in the mirror that was on the inside of the closet door.

"Wow really? You never have to do anything?" Syoaran asked in amazement.

"We never DID have to do anything, yes. But now that I'm your girlfriend, I'm human just like you." she turned around and bent over, looking at the words that were at the bottom of the shirt, which made it look like she was checking out her own butt.

"......" Syaoran was speechless. If she was human, did that mean that she couldn't grant any more wishes for him? He stuttered trying to find the right words to say while he paced the room back and forth. "So does that mean I can't make any more wishes?" Sakura had turned around and plopped on the bed, ready to answer his question when a knock was heard from his door. "Don't move, hide under the blankets." he said as he walked over to the door. Sakura did as she was told and hid under the blankets.

"Yo Syaoran, what happened between you and the manager a few minutes ago?" Syaoran opened the door to see Hisaragi standing in front of him.

"Nothing, he just assumed that I had a girl in the room." Syaoran said, trying to stand in his view of the bed. Then unexpectedly, Hisaragi started laughing uncontrollably. He leaned forward, putting a hand on the door with tears in his eyes.

"Hahahaha, you? Have a girl? Gahaha!" Syaoran narrowed his eyes irritated and slammed the door shut, catching Hisaragi's fingers in the door. "OW! OPEN THE DOOR! OW OW OW! sob Syaoran! Open the damn door my fingers are stuck!" he screamed in pain. Syaoran smirked and opened the door again.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Did I catch your fingers by accident?" _'Hmph, how dare he make fun of me. Too bad he doesn't know that I actually do have a girl in here with me. That would wipe the laughter off his face.'_

"Rrr you did it on purpose!" Hisaragi said, gently rubbing his fingers which were pulsing from the pain. Syaoran just shrugged and raised his nose in the air.

"Maybe I did. But it was just to prove to you that I actually DO have a girl in here with me." the blood drained from his face after he said those words and Hisaragi couldn't help but choke on the air he was breathing.

"Wait what? You have a girl in there with you? Where, show me." he tried to stand on his tiptoes to see over Syaoran's shoulder but he still couldn't see any sign of the girl. And right when Syaoran was about to tell him to leave, Hisaragi pushed by him and started running through the dorm, looking for a sign of anything that moved...with pretty legs. "I don't see anything." he continued to look around and something caught his eye. A big lump in the bed. He raised an eyebrow and gave a wide grin while glancing over at Syaoan who was about to lose it. "I think I found her. Is she decent? Or will I have to wait till she gets changed in order to pull the covers off?" he sniggered and took a hold of the blankets before Syaoran could mutter a single word and pulled the blankets off. "What's this?" Hisaragi said, blinking in confusion.

"What the..." Syaoran tried not to look surprised when Hisaragi turned around to face him.

"Where is she? I was sure that she was laying there but obviously it's just a pillow." he walked over to the closet and looked inside. She wasn't there either. "Hmm...you lied to me! I knew it! I knew you didn't have a girl in here!" he began laughing again as he walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Yeah well. Um. I only said it to see if you would fall for it! And you did! Ya loser." Syaoran said as he watched him laugh down the hall. He then turned around and slammed the door shut, running around the dorm looking for her. "Hey Sakura, where'd you go?! Oh no I hope she didn't leave. This is bad."

"I'm right here."

Syaoran turned around to see her standing with her hands behind her back looking as innocent as ever. "Where did you go?" he asked as she went back to lay down on the bed.

"I was up there." she said, pointing a finger to the ceiling.

"All the way up there?"

"Yep, it was no problem really. I just hung up there without moving. I knew you had made a mistake so I did the first thing that came to mind. I hid." she pulled the covers up over her head while Syaoran thought to himself.

_'She may be a little dense but she's smart. I wonder...how long this will last. I still can't believe what's been going on.'_ "Hey Sakura, since your my girlfriend, once I finish my 2 wishes, are you still going to go back to that angel whatever place?...Sakura?" he walked over and pulled the covers down and saw that she had already fallen asleep. _'No wonder, a lot has happened in such a short amount of time. She came out of my closet, she had to grant my wish. Who knows how much power that could have taken her. And then she had to hide from Hisaragi...I'll let her sleep.'_ he pulled the covers above her shoulders gently so he wouldn't wake her up, and he grabbed another blanket for him to sleep on the floor with. Yeah it was a little cold, but he didn't care. He was too tired and too excited to care about that. Instead he just opened the blanket on the floor and layed down, falling asleep almost instantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Syaoran...I'm sorry."

"No! Why are you doing this?!"

"I have no choice, I have to. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now but..."

"No Sakura! You have to stay! I don't want you to leave me!" he said while running towards her. She sobbed quietly, tears running down her cheeks as she glowed and changed back into her angel clothes. "Please stay! I need you Sakura!" he stopped running as he watched her float up into the sky and disappear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura...Sakura... wait. No. Err come back!" Syaoran's eyes shot open as he jerked awake. He was covered in sweat and didn't know what to think. Then as soon as he went to move, he could feel a small arm laying over him. He looked to his side and saw no other then Sakura, lieing next to him on the floor still asleep. _'It was only a dream.'_ he thought as he remained still. He looked at her peaceful face. Her skin was so light, so soft, he wasn't even sure if it was real skin at all. And her beauty...her beauty. Syaoran was blinded by her beauty, he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. She continued to breathe in and out gently and slowly as he continued to stare at her. He tried his best not to move but sadly, failed. Someone knocked on the door, making him jump and his leg moved. Almost immediately he began to blush when he realized where he had moved it. He looked down and saw his leg...in between hers...He then remembered...she wasn't wearing any underwear!

He quickly shifted and bolted up, facing the wall while he tried to take control over all his blushing. Then the knock was heard again, this time waking up Sakura as well.

"Who is it?" Syaoran said as normally as possible while Sakura stood up and stretched. How had she ended up on the floor with him anyways?

"Its Hisaragi."

"What do you want?" Syaoran said annoyed, putting up a finger to keep Sakura from saying anything.

"Geeze, looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Or should I say afternoon. You're an hour late to school Syaoran." there was a loud clatter, the sound of things falling, then a loud scream.

"WHAT?!"

"Yup, that's right. You missed your first class. Why did you sleep in? What exactly did you do last night?" he asked while Syaoran ran around his room putting on his clothes and eating his breakfast/lunch. Honestly he didn't do anything the night before. All he did was have that dream...that dream. It seemed so real. And he wondered why Sakura was laying next to him instead of the bed she was in before.

"Nothing, I did nothing! I have never been this late before."

"Well hurry up, your next class is going to start in the next ten minutes. I'll see you there soon, I hope." and he walked off, leaving only Syaoran and his thoughts.

"Are you going to be going to school?" asked Sakura sweetly. Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah I have to, I can't afford to miss anymore classes, I need to pass in order to go to that special school my mom wants me to go to. I promised her I would do anything I could to get into it."

"Okay then you mustn't be late. I'll be right here waiting for you until you get back." these words made Syaoran smile. No one special had said that to him in a long time. He always liked the thought of having that special someone waiting for him for when he came back home, and now it was happening. He turned around and kneeled down, taking her hand into his gently.

"Then I'll be back as soon as possible then. See you in a few hours." He kissed her hand and stood up as he made his way to the door. Sakura blushed and looked down at her hand as he left the room. She had never been in love before, nor has she ever have a boyfriend. She always wondered what being a girlfriend would be like, and now she was one.

"I know! I'm going to try to be the best girlfriend ever! That way he'll never want to leave me and break our contract of being together!" Running over to the television, she began pressing all of the buttons, not knowing which one turned it on. Then, finally turing it on and finding the channel she found interesting, she sat down and waited until Syaoran returned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Is that right? Oy, I always hated Japanese.'_ Syaoran thought as he attempted to write a sentence down on the board. He had made it to his second period class, and clearly it was Japanese. Everyone watched him anxiously to see if he would get it right, even though they all knew he probably wouldn't. _'That's it...at least I think it is.' _He put the chalk down and reread the sentence before he sat down at his seat. The teacher looked it over and gave him the thumbs up telling him that it was right.

Syaoran couldn't help but smile as he saw this and began wondering what was happening. Just a few days ago he was tired, not trying his best in his classes, and was always finding himself staring out into nothing within the first 5 minutes into the period. But now that he had Sakura, now that his life suddenly got a whole lot more interesting, he was seeing a big change in himself. And right as he was about to phase out again from thinking about Sakura, he looked up to see her standing in the doorway.

"What the." he blinked to make sure he wasn't just imagining things and realised that she was actually standing there. "Oh no..." he said as all the boys stared at her pervertedly.

"Woah who's that?" Eriol said, leaning over to Syaoran. "She's hot. I wonder if she has a boyfriend." Syaoran rolled his eyes and slumped down in his seat. Sakura just remained standing in the doorway looking around to see if she could find him.

"Um, sorry Miss. May I help you?" the teacher said, eyeing her questioningly.

"Yes I'm here looking for Syaoran. He is in here right?" all the boys went "ooooo" and stared at Syaoran as she said this and Syaoran blushed as he sank deeper into his chair.

_'What is she doing here? I thought she was back at the dorm.'_ he thought, but it was too late. She had already found him and was making her way to him right at that moment.

"Hi Syaoran."

"Hi Sakura...what are you doing here? You do know that you are the only girl standing here in this entire school right?" Sakura nodded her head and smiled widely. "And how did you get those clothes? You look...nice." he found himself staring again as he looked her up and down. She had somehow managed to find herself a cute yellow dress with a matching yellow hat. Unsurprisingly she was also wearing sandals as if she were ready to go to the beach.

"I was watching the square box you have in your room and I saw these 2 girls walking on the beach. I liked their outfits so I made myself some." She said it without a care in the world, and knowing Syaoran, he just HAD to ask how she made it.

"Wait, a square box? And how did you make them?" he asked confused.

"Well I put my hands together like this." she clasped her hands together and they began to glow. "Then I said af..." she wasn't able to finish her sentence for Syaoran had put his hand over her mouth.

"No nevermind, I think I have a few ideas of how you could have made them." he looked around the room and everyone was staring at them quietly.

"Um Syaoran, do you know his young lady?" the teacher asked.

"Yes he does, I am his..."

"-friend. She's my friend sensei." Syaoran finished her sentence for her. He didn't know why he didn't tell the truth and say that she was his girlfriend, but for some reason, now didn't seem like the time. Sakura looked at him confused but remained silent as the teacher motioned for them to leave the classroom. Syaoran took her hand and picked up his backpack as they both left the classroom.

"Syaoran...I thought I was your girlfriend." Sakura said feeling a little hurt. "Why did you tell him that I was only a friend?"

"I don't know." he stopped walking, ending up in the cafeteria. Laying down his backpack he sat down at one of the tables and sigh. "It just didn't seem the right time to tell them you were my girlfriend."

"How come? Are you embarrassed to be with me?" she frowned.

"Oh no! No of course not!" Syaoran said, waving his hands in front of him. "It's just that, I don't know. I guess I want to get used to having you around before I start telling people that I'm with you."

"Oh I see. Well that makes perfect sense!" Sakura sat down next to him, smiling her familiar happy smile. This seemed to warm Syaoran up.

"Well lets get to the point. Why did you come see me?" he asked.

"As I said, I wanted to be the best girlfriend you've ever had! And while I was watching that show, one of the girls wearing this outfit had a boyfriend. I watched to see how the couples acted for I have never been in a relationship before, and I tried to copy what they did."

"And what did they do?" he smiled seeing how she enjoyed telling him about what she had done that afternoon. She looked so cute just sitting there as if there wasn't a care in the world. Also, he wanted to ask her about why she had never been in a relationship before. It made him feel...weird. But in a good way.

"They held hands like this." she took a hold of his hand, making a small pink spread across his cheeks. "They went to lots of places together, and..."

"...and what?" he asked curiously. Then, not saying a word, she leaned forward and closed her eyes.

"...they did this." Without knowing whether it was right or wrong, Sakura leaned forward and kissed him. Syaoran's eyes were the widest they had been in the longest time. She was kissing him, and he knew it. She had given him his first real kiss. The pink that was apparant on his cheeks immediately turned to red and stayed that way long after she pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his face. "Are you alright Syaoran?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." he turned away avoiding her eyes and practically fell off the table he was sitting on when he noticed who was witnessing the entire event. Almost all the boys from his Japanese class were standing from afar, watching the two. Syaoran almost had a heart attack. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Nothing, sensei just let us out early...and we're sorry if we 'interrupted' anything." there were sniggers from the entire group of boys and Syaoran turned scarlet. Sakura didn't really know what was going on and she just stared at him, watching his face turn different shades of red in amusement. Though Sakura was an angel, she didn't know very much about human and human emotions. She still had lots to learn.

"Um Syaoran, why is your face all red?" she asked, still confused. Syaoran remained silent as the boys all made their way over to them.

"Aw honey don't worry about him. He's always like that when around a pretty lady like yourself." one of the boys said, putting an arm around her. Sakura just smiled and folded her hands in her lap.

"Oh I see. Well then I guess I should get going, if I don't his face wont change color." she said. Everyone laughed and began talking in a group loudly when the lunch bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch. "I'll see you later Syaoran. I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble..." she turned around and started walking off out of school grounds. Syaoran just stared after her while all the boys filed out of their classes and out into the cafeteria.

_'She stole...my first kiss._' he thought. His blush seemed to darken. _'This is really going to to need some getting used to.'_ his thoughts were interrupted when a guy yelled from across the table.

"Woah! Check out that chick! The wind just blew her dress up over her head!" Syaoran immediately turned to look at where he was pointing and saw Sakura standing near the cross walk trying to keep the dress down. Syaoran's face turned beat red and he quickly stood up and stood in front of all the boys' gaping eyes.

"Stop looking! It's impolite you guys!" Syaoran waved his hands over his head to block their view, but it didn't do much good. _'Oy, I need to do some serious shopping. Ugh...for girlie underwear.'_ he scrunched up his face thinking about it and then yelled for Sakura to hurry and get a move on before the wind started blowing again. She did as she was told and walked across the crosswalk onto the sidewalk, waving to him happily.

"Syaoran." Eriol said, laying a hand on his shoulder, his eyes closed as if he were thinking about something really hard. "If you don't hurry up and take her, then someone else will. Like me for example." he grined and brushed off invisible dust that was on his own shoulder in a 'cool' manner. Syaoran just made a sour face and glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah okay whatever." he said as he pushed off his hand and sat down yet again at a cafeteria table. _'She's already mine, so I don't have anything to worry about...do I?'_ he gasped out loud as soon as he realised something. _'I didn't make my wish specific. I just said that I wished for her to be my girlfriend, I didn't mention for how long though! Oh no this is bad, my wish came true, but it could just as easily end.'_

"Come on Syaoran! Hiroaki brought in a porno magazine! Come take a look!" one of the boys said while the other guys were yelling and talking. They were all pointing their fingers at the pictures going 'ooooh' and 'aaaah'.

_'I wont worry about that now. I'll worry about it later I guess.'_ he shook off his thoughts and stood up, making his way to the group of boys. "Alright, let me see!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Syaoran! You're finally back!" Sakura screamed happily as Syaoran walked through the door. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Boy I sure did." he said sarcastically. "I spent the rest of the day looking at porn my friend brought to school. I'm amazed he didn't get caught." he raised an eyebrow remembering the book he looked at. Sakura just tilted her head in confusion.

"Porn?" she asked. Syaoran sweatdropped and fell over.

"It's nothing, nothing at all! Just a book with lots of um...interesting pictures. They have movies on it too and not to mention... NO we can talk about this later ehehe..." he began to trail off when instead he turned around and walked over to the kitchen akwardly. For some reason he looked extra stiff. If it wasn't for how dense Sakura was, anyone would have known he was either embarrassed or was trying to hide something. It didn't phase her though, it flew right over her head. "What would you like for dinner?" Syaoran said. "I have soup, some rice...I think I ran out of shrimp. Hold on let me check."

Sakura was really confused. She didn't know what most of these human terms were. She knew what shrimp and rice were. But she didn't know what soup was. After all, she never did have to eat until now.

_Gurgle_

Syaoran looked up from the cupboard he was looking through and looked at her. "What was that?" he asked. Sakura just blinked and blushed slightly.

"I think I'm hungry." she gave a small giggle and stood up, walking over to him. "Would you like any help cooking anything?" she asked. She stood inches away from him, and he was still on all fours on the floor. When he looked up, he began to stutter when he noticed that if he looked up any more, he would be able to see what was up her dress. He really didn't want that...no wait...actually yeah. He really didn't want that.

"Der um...naw I'm fine. Go back and make yourself comfortable, I'll make you some soup." he rummaged through the cupboard again and pulled out a bag of beef soup while trying to keep his thoughts 'G' rated. Sakura just watched from the bed curiously since she didn't know what soup was.

_'I've never felt this way before. My stomach never ached and growled like this when I was still full angel. Is this what happens to humans once they get hungry?_' she thought to herself. Her stomach made another growling sound and she couldn't help but giggle. She then looked up when she heard a voice beside her.

"You really must be hungry. Here." Syaoran said, giving a small laugh himself. Putting a small tray with a bowl of soup in front of her, he watched as Sakura looked at it curiously.

_Sniff sniff_ "Mmm, it smells good! So this is what soup is." she said excitedly. Syaoran smiled and watched her as she took the spoon into her hand, dipped it into the soup, and brought it to her mouth. Syaoran was going to ask her if she wanted anything to drink when she suddenly yelped in pain. "OW!" she had put the spoon in her mouth but it was still boiling hot since it had just finished cooking. Syaoran was a little taken aback by her sudden scream but hurried to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water.

"Sorry! I forgot to tell you that it was still hot. Drink this, hurry." She put the spoon down as Syaoran brought the cup up to her lips, letting her drink it slowly. "There, is that better?"

She pulled away, her eyes watering slightly. "Yeah, much better." they were inches away from each other which made the moment very akward. "Um, my tastebuds are numb. I can't taste a thing." she said clearing her throat. Syaoran looked away and put the glass down.

"Again sorry about that. The soup's actually really good...once it cools down a bit." he rubbed the back of his neck gently, feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright. I have much to learn, plus I should have known it was still really hot. I'm uh, not really experienced with your human stuff yet."

"Well that's all going to change!" Syaoran said, standing up with his fist in the air. "Tomorrow I'm going to show you around the town. It's really amazing, there's lots of people you can meet. You can try out some food and not to mention clothes you might like." he started to get carried away as he walked over to his guitar poster, talking to himself and forgetting that Sakura was listening at all. "Then by the end of the day, you'll be happy, you'll have learned lots of stuff, and who knows." he turned around to face her. "I might just be ready to tell everyone that you're my girlfriend."

"Really?! That's great!" she said, flinging her arms around his neck. "I'm so excited! I can't wait until we go to all those places!" Syaoran's smile faded a bit. He thought that she was happy because he was going to tell everyone that he was going out with her. But clearly that wasn't it. He tried to change the subject as quickly as possible though as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"It is great isn't it? But we have to be careful Sakura, no one can see you walk in and out of this building, understand?" he emerged from the bathroom wearing his boxers only and walked over to the spot on the floor where he would be laying.

"Yes I understand." she replied, laying down on the bed as Syaoran layed down on the floor. Then he remembered, why did he wake up to find her laying next to him that morning?

"Hey Sakura, can I ask you something?" he asked, pulling the blanket over his shoulders.

"Sure."

"Why were you laying next to me this morning? Was the bed uncomfortable for you?" for some reason this earned a giggle from Sakura, and Syaoran wondered what on Earth was so funny.

"No of course not. You just seemed cold and it looked like you were having a bad dream. I just wanted to keep you company that's all."

_'Oh yeah, that dream. I almost forgot about that.'_ he rolled over, still thinking to himself. '_What a weird one too. Good thing it was only a dream.'_

"Syaoran?"

"Hm? Oh sorry, starting to doze off a little." he said. There was a small 'oh' from Sakura and then the sound of moving blankets. He looked over at where she was laying and saw that she was facing him from the bed, her eyes closed.

"Yeah I'm dozing off too." she yawned and let out a deep breath cutely. This made Syaoran smile. "I'll see you in the morning Syaoran. Good night."

"Good night Sakura." he said before she fell asleep. He continued looking at her for a few moments, then fell into a deep slumber as well. _'Good night, my cherry blossom.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran had slept extremely good that night, with the exception of the the hard wooden floor. He had no dreams and no disruptions which he had hoped for before he fell asleep. He found himself thinking a lot about Sakura the more he got to know her though, and it worried him. Not in the bad way, he was just a little edgy about how things were going. First she pops out of no where telling him that she was an 'angel'. Then she tells him that she can grant him any 3 wishes he wanted. He liked the idea...but after making his first wish, it made him think. Yeah it was great having her as his girlfriend. But did she really actually care about him? That's what bothered him, he didn't like the idea of only having her as a girlfriend because he MADE her do it. Just thinking about that made him wake up that morning, feeling a little queasy.

Sitting up from the floor he stretched and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. Then he looked over at Sakura who was sitting on her bed, but with her eyes closed. What startled him the most was when she started talking to herself, as if she was using an invisible phone. He just watched curiously.

"Uh huh. Sure ok...Yes of course you can...No I wont get in trouble, but promise me this is only because you care about me. I don't want you beating anyone up...okay...Love you too. Bye." she opened her eyes and noticed that he was looking at her. Then as if nothing was wrong, she smiled at him. "Good morning. I'm guessing you slept well since you snored all night long." Syaoran gave a small laugh and scratched his neck embarrassed.

"So who was that? I mean...is that your _real_ boyfriend?" he felt kind of jealous, why shoudn't he? After all, she was his girlfreind...by contract. That made him feel bad about the entire thing.

"Oh no silly. That was my brother." she said, happily looking at him.

"Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother. Is he an angel too?" Syaoran asked curiously. Sakura nodded and sat down in front of him.

"He sure is. He's a little over protective though. Once he found out that I was someone's girlfreind by wish he got a little grumpy..."

Syaoran suddenly became very nervous. He had heard her say something along the lines of _"...I don't want you beating anyone up either."_ when she was still talking to him on her invisible phone. That made Syaoran's stomach churn. "A little erm...grumpy you say?" he asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, just a little. Just throwing things against the wall, cursing, banging the phone down on the table. Little stuff like that." She looked at him as if it wasn't a big deal. But as for Syaoran, his jaw was practically laying on the floor he was so shocked. Little? LITTLE? Throwing things against the wall and banging the phone on the table is NOT little.

"So uh...um...w-was that all he wanted to t-talk to you about? I mean he's not going to come over or anything is he?" Syaoran gulped at saying those words.

"Yup! He's coming over this afternoon. I can't wait for you to meet him!" she clasped her hands to her cheek excitedly while Syaorans face turned pale.

"I can."

"What did you say? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Huh? Oh nothing nothing..." Syaoran tried to hide the fact that he was scared out of his wits. He didn't want some guy coming to beat the crap out of him just because he was his sisters boyfriend. He never even HAD a girlfriend that had a brother to beat him up before. It was scary.

"Well I hope the both of you get along! It's hard finding someone he really likes. In fact, I don't think there's a guy in this world he likes at all. Other then his best friend Yukito. But that's a whole different story." She stood up and snapped her fingers, getting dressed into her angel clothes again in an instant. "I must look normal for when brother arrives. It'll lead to a bad start if he sees me wearing human clothes." she said matter of factly.

"Good thing you're wearing those too. Cause we still need to get you some...nevermind." he blushed and faced the other way.

"Get me what?" Sakura asked.

"Er...some underwear. Since...you don't have any. Unless you can make some for yourself, that would be great." Sakura put a finger to her chin and thought momentarily.

"Well I could, but you see. It takes me a long time to regain all my powers after I make a wish. These clothes are...well you could say, 'built' into me. I can use them whenever I want. As for other clothing, we can either go to the store place and buy some. Or we can wait until my powers are full again."

"We don't have time though, it's already..." he looked at his watch and his voice got a tad bit higher which made him sound like a chipmunk. "...11:30!"

"Yes! He should be here in about 30 minutes!" Sakura said, looking out the peep hole of the door just in case he was early. "He might use the door, or he might just appear like I did. Though I think he'll do the safest one and come through the door."

Syaoran couldn't breathe. What would happen if her brother doesn't approve? What if he doesn't like the idea that his sister is going out with a mere, pathetic mortal like himself? That would mean two words: Bad Ending. He didn't want to lose Sakura, he was just getting to know her.

5 minutes turned into 10, 10 minutes turned into 15, 15 turned into 25, and 25 turned into 30. Syaoran's hands were clammy, and he was constantly looking around the room to see if there was any sign of a person coming out of the wall or sink or toilet or anything. Sakura noticed his nervousness and gave him the thumbs up, trying to cheer him up.

"Oh come on. It wont be THAT bad Syaoran. Lets just hope he doesn't punch any holes in the walls."

There was a sudden knock on the door and Sakura jumped to her feet and scrambled to open it. But once she did, there was no one to be seen. There was another knock, and this time it wasn't from the door. It was from inside the wall. Syaoran knew he wasn't going to use the door. He had that gut feeling he wanted to show off and try to scare the crap out of him, just for the hell of it. He nervously stood behind Sakura who was the complete opposite of what Syaoran was. Syaoran was scared as hell and she was so excited, she was about to reach in and pull her brother out of the wall herself.

"Hurry up onii-chan!" She said anxiously, and of course, she reached into the wall as if it were made of liquid and pulled out an arm. Soon enough, the harder she pulled a full grown man who was clearly a bit older then either him or Sakura was standing in front of him. He looked serious and tough. Syaoran didn't dare do anything to piss him off. Instead he just stared up at him, giving a half smile. "About time! Syaoran, this is my brother Touya. Touya, this is my boyfriend Syaoran." Touya looked at Syaoran and made a look that clearly told him that he wasn't going to get along with him very well.

_'Well I'm screwed.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sigh, finally finished with this chapter. It should be a bit longer then the last one, and I hope it wasn't too boring. I'm trying to think of ways to make it seem more interesting. Meh, I'll think of something. I hope you all enjoyed this chappie! And I wonder what Touya's going to do. Pray for Syaoran! Hehe.


	3. Why Does She Want Something She Can't Ha...

**A/N:** You know what sucks? I was halfway through making this chapter then all of a sudden my power went out. My computer turned off and I had to start all over again...I was so pissed. BUT that's over now and here I am...again...writing this story...again. (clears throat) yeah well I hope you enjoy this story, and thanks for your reviews!

_Alright, I will admit that I used some of Ah! My Goddess and Chobits for my last two chapters. 1. I only used Ah! My Goddess because I liked the plot of having some supernatural being giving the main character a wish. 2. I used the towel thing from Chobits because I thought it was funny. In the movie anyways. But please no flames, I promise that from this point on the rest of the story will be all my ideas. Enjoy!_

_**For those of you who don't know what some of the Japanese words in **_

_**the story are, just scroll down to the bottom of the page and read **_

_**the vocabulary section. I just didn't think it would be right **_

_**pausing the story just to put in the definition of the word. So sorry if you really don't **_

_**like the fact that you have to go all the way to the bottom of the page **_

_**just to find out what it means. :(**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Why Does She Want Something She Can't Have?

Syaoran continued looking up at her angry and scary looking brother, and there was nothing he could do but try to look as mature as possible.

"Um...o-genki desu ka, Kinomoto-san?" he asked, bowing slightly. Sakura smiled widely and watched them while Touya continued to stare at Syaoran.

"I'm fine." he answered in monotone, looking around the room. He was very displeased at seeing the place his little sister was staying in. Syaoran could tell.

"So! Now that you both are accuainted, why don't we go somewhere to get to know each other better?" Sakura said. Syaoran froze in place.

"Well um..." he began.

"Yes, sounds like fun. I would love to get to know...Syaoran better." Touya said, an evil glint in his eyes. Syaoran felt like he wanted to melt to the ground. He would rather die in hell then by the hands of her brother, and going out was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. But, instead of saying no and that he would rather stay and stare at the wall, he said yes as if he really meant it.

"That's great! Lets go Syaoran!" Sakura said, grabbing onto his arm tightly. Touya saw this and glared at Syaoran, clearly he didn't like him.

_'Oy...'_ Syaoran thought. This was _not_ going to be a good day. Sakura then started walking towards the front door, not noticing how her brother was looking at her boyfriend.

"Come on you two." she said, ready to open the door.

"No wait, you can't go out remember?" Sakura turned around, looking a little embarrassed at Syaoran.

"Oops, sorry I forgot." She walked back over to him, then in an instant, changed into her cute yellow dress again.

Touya was glaring daggars at Syaoran. He didn't know the reason why his sister couldn't leave the room, which made him dislike him even more. "Touya and I will meet you outside okay?" she said, holding onto her brothers arm. Then, taking one more look at Touya, Syaoran turned to the door while they both disappeared.

"He hates me..." he sighed, grabbing a jacket from his closet and putting it on. This was _definitely_ not going to be a good day. Walking out of his room and down the stairs, he paused to look out the window. Standing on the sidwalk was Touya and Sakura, clearly he was telling her something. '_I bet I can guess who he's talking about.'_ he thought, walking out to them. Almost immediately after Touya saw him walk out from the building, he stopped talking and glared at him once again. Sakura was looking a bit confused and didn't know whether to take whatever he had told her seriously or not.

"Well, shall we go?" Syaoran said, holding out an arm gentlemanly. It was the most he could do to try to get on Touya's good side. He really wasn't in the mood to screw things up...not like things weren't screwed up already. Sakura smiled and took hold of his arm happily. Touya wordlessly just followed behind.

"Where are you going to take us Syaoran?" she asked, now holding onto his hand. Touya's eves averted to their hands immediately and his pupils dialated in anger. Well, that was one less point for Syaoran. The more points he lost, the more he didn't like him, and he really _really_ didn't like him. Seeing his younger sister acting so affectionately towards a mere mortal made him feel very uncomfortable.

"I was thinking about going to "Seafood Plantaion", but if you decide you don't want to go then that's perfectly fine. We'll go anywhere you like." he said, glancing at Touya who remained looking straight ahead as if he hadn't heard anything. Syaoran frowned.

"Will there be soup there Syaoran?" Sakura asked happily.

"Yup, plenty." he answered. Suddenly, there was a slight chuckle from Touya and he looked behind his shoulder to see what was so funny.

"We should probably go to a different place then. You might eat all the food on the menu...kaijuu." he said, smirking at Sakura. Her face boiled red with anger while Touya only chuckled to himself at his own remark.

"Rrr...anata dame...baka...odango atama..." she mumbled to herself, stomping off ahead of them. She was saying all of this so low that Syaoran had no idea what she was saying, and instead of asking, he thought it would be wise to keep quiet and just continue walking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was still fuming a good five minutes later as they arrived in front of a nice Japanese restaurant. People were walking by the front windows nonchalantly while the people inside were eating their meals and minding their own business. Then, right before Syaoran went to open the glass doors to the restaurant, Sakura had beat him to it and angrily stomped inside.

"Um...what exactly did you say to her that made her so upset?" He asked, looking at Touya. He wasn't really expecting an answer, just a mere stare. And, of course, that's what he got. Touya just glanced at him then followed Sakura inside.

"How many people miss?" the waitress asked cheerfully while Sakura stepped up to her little desk.

"Two!" she said stubbornly, crossing her arms and tapping a foot on the ground.

"Oh come on Sakura, he was probably just joking. Don't take it so seriously." Syaoran said, walking up to her with his hands in his pockets. He was trying to calm her down so she wouldn't make such a big scene. Touya just watched from behind, a small smirk still apparant on his handsome face.

"So is it three?" asked the waitress. Syaoran nodded with a smile while Sakura looked to the side in disappointment. "Ok then, this way please." she said, grabbing three menus. She started walking in between tables, waiters, and people through the restaurant and stopped in front of a booth, putting the menus down on the table. "Here you are, please take a seat and I will be back with you shortly." she said before walking off.

"So um...what exactly did he say to you?" Syaoran leaned over, whispering into Sakura's ear.

"Hmph, he called me a monster." she said, avoiding her brothers stare. Syaoran sweatdropped.

"That's it? Why does that bother you so much?"

"Because he calls me that all the time! I hate it and he knows it!" she scrunched up her nose and stared at Touya, sticking her tongue out at him while doing so. Syaoran laughed. He had to admit, it was a bit funny. "But I'll calm down though...just for you." she said, smiling sweetly at him. He blushed a bit and didn't dare to look across the table, for he knew that a pair of dark brown eyes would be glaring at him with a deep, loathing passion. Taking the menus, all three of them read silently while trying to decide what they would like to order. Sakura was still scrunching up her nose, though the reason was because she was trying to make up her mind but clearly couldn't do so. Touya was maturly darting his eyes over the words and soon enough he had chosen, laying the menu back onto the table. As for Syaoran...he was too busy watching Sakura to even notice anything else. He watched as her lips moved but heard no words come out...to him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, no one seemed to know that particular thought except him. Then, out of completely no where, he whispered in a low voice, the words unknowingly slipping out of his mouth.

"Utsukushii..."

"Yes?" she asked, suddenly looking his way. "What is it? Sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

He looked at her confused but then realized what she was talking about and blushed even more. "Nothing. It was nothing." He picked up the menu, opened it, and pulled it up over his face so she couldn't see his expression. Touya just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Are you folks ready to order?" the waitress said. She had come back and fortunately missed the little comment he had made.

"I'll have your Tempra meal with some water." Touya ordered. Syaoran was still hiding his face behind the menu but was able to choke out a few words.

"I'll have some Yakitori with ehm... some water as well. Would you like anything to drink Sakura?" he said, looking at her through the corner of his eye. Sakura had forgoten about the whole "What did you say?" deal and happily shook her head.

"No I'm fine, I'll have a drink later." she said. "As for me, I would like the Udon Noodles. Is that any good?" she asked Syaoran as the waitress walked away with their orders.

"Yeah it is, actually..."

"Hmm, do you think you'll be able to come home before 5:00 Sakura?" Touya cut in. Syaoran's ears perked up and he looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean 'go home'?" he asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"You heard me." Touya replied, looking at Sakura. "Would 5:00 be a good time to go home or would you like to go home earlier?" Sakura opened her mouth then closed it again, looking from Touya to Syaoran then back to Touya.

"What are you talking about? Do you mean Syaoran's place or..."

"No, I mean _our_ home. You aren't staying here Sakura." Hearing these words made Syaoran's blood boil in his veins. Who did he think he was!? He couldn't just come over out of no where, hate him at first sight, then all of a sudden say that his girlfriend can't even stay with him! It was an outrage and he wasn't going to just let him take her away. Trying to look as calm as possible, he gave a small sarcastic laugh, then looked at Touya.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? I thought you just said something along the lines of taking Sakura back with you."

"You heard correctly you brat." Touya answered. Syaoran was taken aback a little from his comment. A brat? "I am indeed going to take Sakura back with me. I don't approve of the way she will be living, she is an angel, not a mere mortal. She deserves to live in a better place then a room of which she isn't even allowed to walk out of." he said calmly. Syaoran looked at him in disbelief.

"But you can't do that!" he said loudly, making heads turn to look his way.

"Oh can't I?" Touya leaned forward across the table far enough to where Syaoran's eyes were inches from his own. "Sakura is my younger sister, therefore I can do whatever I please. I say she is going back with me, which means she is going to do exactly that." He leaned back into the seat. Syaoran opened his mouth to say something and Sakura knew mediately that a fight was brewing.

"Please you two! Not in here!" she hissed quietly. Everyone else turned their heads and pretended like they hadn't noticed anything and continued talking amongst themselves. "Lets leave and talk about this outside." she said, motioning Syaoran to get up from the table.

"Fine." he said, glaring at Touya while standing up. Touya glared back and followed as Sakura hurriedly made her way out of the restaurant. Once outside, both men began yelling at one another, she had to try her best not to scream for it seemed that that was the only thing she could do to stop them from going at one another.

"Would you both just STOP IT?!" She finally lost her temper and pushed the both of them apart, holding them away from each other. "This is ridiculous!" she looked at Touya. "Touya, you know you can't just come and take me back. I have a contract with Syaoran, as long as its still whole I am staying with him." she stated.

"You're right, but you forget. I have my ways Sakura, I don't like the way this town looks, smells, and feels." He looked at Syaoran while saying those words. "As for the contract, I have come to an agreement with the lead council that it would be best for you to come back and help someone else who needs a wish to be granted."

"But...but why?!" she panicked. "Does that mean..."

"Yes, that means that I have broken your contract with Syaoran and you are now able to leave. We are going as soon as possible. Go get your things." he said. Sakura clenched her fists and looked down at the ground. Both angry enough to almost cast the most dreadful spell on him, and sad enough to almost start crying. "What I said is said, you have no say in this Sakura." he said coldly. She stared at his back as he began to walk off down the sidewalk.

"I have no say huh? 'No say' my ass!" She grabbed onto Syaoran's arm and they both disappeared. Touya turned around only to find that they were already gone. He smirked.

"I can still find you Sakura. One way or another."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Syaoran had appeared in an old abandoned house seconds after they had disappeared from the restaurant. Sakura was fuming so much she couldn't even think straight.

"Who does he think he is?! I'm tired of having him always tell me what to do! _I_ made the contract, _I_ am going to be the one to break it when I am ready, not him!" she yelled out loud, pacing the room back and forth. They were standing in the living room, everything was old, dusty, and bare, and it shook violently on its own the more Sakura became upset.

"Saku..Sakura calm down." Syaroan said, holding her from behind, a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to stop yelling and pacing the room, but she was still angry. "I don't want you to get into trouble from...wherever you're from. If you're supposed to go, if he's making you then you should go. Don't give yourself more problems just because of me."

"No, I am going to stay with you Syaoan. I made the contract so I am going to decide when I want it to end...I'm going to decide when I want to stop being with you." She turned around and looked into his eyes, every look full of meaning. "I am not going to let him take control over me anymore, he may be my older brother but this is ridiculous. His overprotective days are done, finished." she said, still looking at him.

"I understand, but how are we going to keep away from him? He'll eventually come and find you Sakura, what will you do then? He'll take you for sure."

"No he wont..." She turned around, looked around the room then closed her eyes. Syaoran just watched curiously as she clasped her hands together and started mumbling a few words. Soon the whole house began to shake again and right before his eyes, all the rotting paint and wood seemed to peel away and in its place, new duplicates of what was there before appeared. The house was good as new.

"Wow..." he said, looking around then looking at Sakura.

"He wont find us. There is one way and one way only that can keep him and anyone else from locating me. I must give up my powers and not use them. If I do then any tracker they have will find me and track me down. I can't have that." Syaoran looked at her confused and wondered if she was really up to the task of giving up all her powers. "Don't worry." she said reassuringly. "I will only use them for emegencies...why don't we get everything remade and prepared before I put my powers away."

An hour turned into two, and two hours turned into four. Within the time spand of five hours, Sakura and Syaoran both decided on what they needed and made it happen. Sakura used her powers, without asking the council, to make sure everything for her and Syaoran would be as normal as possible. The house looked new, new furniture was in every room, and food was stocked inside the fridge. Everything inside looked as if they had lived there their entire lives.

"There, it's finished." she said, smiling. "Hopefully that's it. I'm now going to put my powers away in a safe place. I wont use them again after this." She clasped her hands again and before closing her eyes, she looked at Syaoran. "Before I do so, would you like to make another wish?" He thought for a moment, looking out into nothing.

"Hmm..." he paused. "I think I'm going to save my wishes for when I really need them. I could use one of my wishes to make your brother disappear, but first I'm going to see if this plan will actually work." Sakura nodded her head and closed her eyes, once again mumbling her words. She began to glow as she always did when she made wishes and started to float into the air. While saying her words, the glowing started to flicker and soon it died down into nothing and she floated back to the ground.

"There." she said simply.

"That's it?" he asked, looking around expecting to see some sort of glowing ball floating somewhere. "Where did you put it?"

"In here." She pointed at herself. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"So you're keeping it inside yourself? That simple huh?" He smiled and Sakura smiled back.

"Mhm, that simple. And in a way this is good because now I don't have to worry about anyone finding out what I am." She plopped onto the couch and layed her arm on the arm rest.

"Why do you have to worry anyway? What will happen if someone accidentally found out what you are?" he asked curiously. She hesitated. "Will something bad happen?"

"Yes..." she whispered lowly.

"Like what?" She stood up from the couch and turned her back away from him."

"I can't say."

"Why not, is it that bad?" he said, his eyes full of worry.

"Perhaps, depends on what the other thinks."

"But what do you mean by that?" He walked around and stood in front of her. "Do you mean me?" he asked. Sakura just frowned and looked away.

"It isn't important, we'll talk about this another time. If we do now then we'll end up with more problems." She quickly turned her back to him and walked into the kitchen, leaving him by himself and his thoughts. "What would you like to eat? I'm going to have to learn how to cook sooner or later, do you think you can help me Syaoran?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah...sure..." he said, snapping out of thought and wordlessly walking into the kitchen. For some reason, the fact that she didn't want to tell him whatever it was she was hiding, was making him feel a bit uncomfortable and it made him want to find out what it was even more. _'What does she mean by all that?'_ he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um...are you okay Touya?" a girl asked. She had long brown hair and piercing dark brown eyes which were now following an angry Touya curiously. He had just appeared back home at the place everyone called 'heaven' looking as annoyed as ever and was now pushing by other angels just to sit down.

"No I'm not. Sakura didn't come back with me, she wanted to stay with that stupid mortal." He said, falling into a chair that seemed to be made out of a cloud. "And she seems to have dispelled her powers so I can't find her." Watching him mope around irritated intrigued the beautiful brunnette and she continued looking at him, her eyes staring mischiviously.

"Is that all? You're upset about a little thing like that?" she said, folding her hands under her chin as she sat in a chair in front of him.

"It's not just that, the place she's staying in isn't fit for someone like her. It suits an old beggar better." He furrowed his eyebrows angrily. "I don't approve at all."

The brunnette beauty stood up hearing his words and glided behind him while leaning her chin on his shoulder. "Oh come on Touya. If she wants to stay with the boy then let her, even if it does mean that she will be living in a place that isn't exactly comforting. Let her worry about it, she isn't a child anymore."

"Yes I know that, but it only seems like yesterday when she finished her training and started her first days as a full pledged angel." he said, leaning his head back and looking up into the white sky.

"But is isn't yesterday now is it? Three years have passed since then, you need to let go." she said sadly. Slowly she floated in front of him, putting her hands on her hips. "Come on Touya, I don't like seeing you hurt and depressed. Just get over it and try to make yourself feel better."

"But I don't _want_ to feel better. I'll only feel better once I know she's living a good and happy life."

"She probably is."

"You don't know that." he said, looking into her brown eyes. "I don't know what it is, but I just don't have a very good feeling about her being with that brat." he paused for a moment, then a smirk began to spread across his face. This made her frown, knowing perfectly well what that look meant. It meant he was thinking about something.

"What?" she asked, curiosity written all over her face.

"I want you to do me a favor." he asked. Almost immediately she began to walk away from him, waving her hand in the air.

"No way, I am _not_ going to do anything bad for you. You can forget it." she said.

"Who said it was bad? I just want you to do something small for me, just to make me happy."

"What is it then?" she said, tuning around.

"I want you to get rid of Syaoran." This earned a sarcastic laugh from her and she turned around once again.

"No way, NO way! I'm not going to kill him Touya..."

"I don't want you to kill him! Just draw him away from my sister. If you do that, she'll decide it would be better to break the contract and then she'll come back. It will all work out perfectly."

"Come off it Touya! She might be happy and if I do that then I'll be hurting her. No, I wont do it." She began to walk off again.

"Just think of it this way. If you do this, it will be for the best, everyone will be happy, Sakura will eventually get over it, and I wont tell Ademu that you like him." This made her stop dead in her tracks and made her blush deeply.

"You wouldn't..." she said, clenching her fists embarrassed.

"Oh but I would." he replied, breathing onto his nails then brushing them against the front of his shirt coolly.

"But you know I can't afford to have him find out...he's..."

"The main council representative. Yes, I know."

"And still you'd do it?"

"Yep." She sighed and looked down at the ground. "Fine..."

"Great! But the question is, how can we find him?" Touya said, standing up from the cloud chair.

"As long as he's near Sakura, we wont be able to find him. He needs to be a good ways away from her in order to do any tracking." she said softly.

"Fine then, we'll keep watch."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No stop! I can't move that way!" Sakura protested, slightly exhausted.

"Oh stop being such a wuss and try! It isn't that bad, once you do it you'll get used to that position!" Syaoran said, huffing while leaning on his hands.

"I will not! I've never even done this before, I can't believe I let you talk me into doing something like this!"

"You have to admit, it is fun though."

"It is not! It hurts! Ugh...hold on while I move."

"Haha, Sakura you make this hilarious, I've never had this much fun in a long time." Syaoran chuckled, trying to keep his balance.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She lifted one hand off the ground and reached over to flick the little arrow. Both her and Syaoran were playing a game of twister and it was clearly her first time. She had no idea what to do and she was tangled up with him, trying to put the right body parts onto the right colored circles. "This is so hard!" she complained.

"It is not! See?" he said, flicking the arrow with his finger and moving his foot to a green circle.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who looks like a crab! And to top it all off, I'm right under you and having the fear of you falling on top of me isn't great at all!" She was right, she did look like a crab. Syaoran was towering over her with his palms and feet planted onto the mat, as for her, she was doing the same thing though she was facing upward. It was very uncomfortable.

"Ok, lets go." Syaoran said, flicking the arrow again. This time he had to move his right hand all the way down to where his left foot was, clearly he couldn't do it but decided to try anyway.

"No..no don't even...you wont be able to make it!" Sakura screamed, smiling widely as she watched him attempt to reach down and put his hand onto the red circle.

"I can do it...I can...oh oops...no I can't, I can't, I can't, NOO!" He wobbled and fell, landing on top of her laughing.

"I _told_ you!" she sniggered. "Oh well, I guess that means I WIN!" She smirked and pressed a finger to his chest. "And THAT is what I call a good game."

"Hmph, beginners luck." he said, still looking down at her. Looking at each other quietly after the laughing calmed down, things became akward. Syaoran was inches away from Sakura and she couldn't move, all she could do was look back up at him. Then, as if all thought left his mind, he slowly began to move closer to her, close enough to where she could feel his breath against her lips. he came so close too when...

"Um...great game!" she said hastily, pushing him off and struggling to stand up. Syaoran landed on his back and groaned while trying to keep a small smile from spreading across his face.

"Yeah, good game." he said, standing up. She smiled innocently and started stretching from being in all of those different positions. "So um..." he began. "What do you want to do now?"

"The question is what _should_ we do now? I've been thinking after I finished fixing up the house. Don't we need to pay some sort of fee for using the eceltricity and water and stuff?" she said, tilting her head to the side. Syaoran burst out laughing but quickly quieted himself.

"Sorry." he said, still smiling. "I was just um, laughing at how you said electricity, anywho..." Sakura blinked in confusion and mouthed the word to herself quietly. "You're right, damn...that means I'm going to have to find a job." He rubbed his forehead annoyed and folded his arms in front of him.

"I guess so. Or you could make a wish." Sakura said. "I can give you a wish if you want."

"We can't do that, I can't risk having your brother find you."

"Don't worry about it, we can just..."

"No it's fine. I don't need to make a wish, I'll just go out first thing on Monday and start looking for job openings. It shouldn't be too hard." he said, scratching his head.

"Alright, as for me, I'll be jogging or running, whatever you call it. I saw some people in the small box the other day and they were running. I want to try it." Syaoran shook his head and chuckled.

"Okay first, the small box is called a television. Secondly, are you sure you want to go outside running? It's hard and takes up lots of energy." he said, rasing an eyebrow. Sakura hesitated and seemed to think about it but quickly nodded.

"I'm sure. I want to know the feeling of what it's like to be a human. Don't worry though, I'll be back long before you get home. As a matter of fact, I want to try it now!" She then ran up the stairs and came back down after changing into shorts and an oversized T-shirt. "I saw one of the people in the television wearing something like this."

"Eheh...um, have fun I guess. Don't get lost, it;s hard to find your way back once you do." Syaoran said. She smiled and ran out of the front door and down the sidewalk. _'Wow she's energetic.'_ he thought, watching her run down the street and out of sight.

Five minutes passed since she had left the house and Syaoran was growing tired from sitting on the couch and watching tv. "Hurry and come back Sakura..." he said to himeslf out loud. He was about to droop off into sleep when suddenly the doorbell rang. It was probably someone who noticed that the house that was once old and rotted was now nice and new. He didn't really feel like expaining everything to whoever it was but he answered the door anyway.

"Hello?" he said, opening the door. Standing in the doorway was a tall woman with waist length brown hair and dark brown eyes. Greeting him happily she held out a hand to shake his.

"Hi." she said. "My name is Michelle and I just happened to drive by when my car broke down. Your house was the only one close enough that I could come to. Do you think you could lend me a hand?" she asked, smiling sweetly. Syaoran continued looking at her then politely nodded his head, sliding on his shoes and walking out the door with her.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." he said, walking side by side with her. "My name's Li Syaoran."

"I know." she said. Syaoran looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? OH uh, I didn't know that. Well, I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Li" she said as they approached her car which was stranded in the middle of the road. The hood was open and so was the drivers door. Still slightly confused Syaoran shrugged it off and began looking inside the engine. "Do you know what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing seems to be wrong. Let me see something, may I borrow your car keys for a second?" he said, his hand outstretched. Without word she handed them to him and he stepped into the car, starting the ignition. "Oh I see. The problem isn't with the engine, you just ran out of gas." She felt stupid but tried not to show it.

"Oh duh! I should have known, silly me. I never look to see when I need to get gas." She said, leaning in front of him and looking at the dashboard. She was leaning so low that unintentionally, Syaoran saw quite a bit of her cleavage. Blushing madly he looked away and clenched his eyes shut, trying not to look.

"Um, well that's it I guess. There's a gas station a few miles from here." he said, stepping out of the car. Knowingly she smirked as he faced the other way and put a hand on her hip.

"How am I going to get there?" she asked. "Surely I'm going to need help pushing it. Either that or I can call someone to have it towed." Syaoran knew what was going to come next. "Do you think I could stay with you for a while after I call and wait until they get here? I don't live too far from you so it isn't a big problem for me." She looked at him and posed in such a way that her thigh stuck out of a high slit in her black skirt. This made Syaoran very uncomfortable but still, he decided he didn't want to be rude and he let her follow him back to the house.

"Um, sure. You can use my phone." he said, walking off ahead of her. She grined as she followed him.

_'Here I am, doing what you asked. (sigh) You owe me big time Touya.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I know that these words may have lots of different meanings to them, so if you think it's wrong then sorry. No flames please )**

_Vocabulary:_

Kaijuu: Monster

Anata: You

Dame: No good...

Baka: Idiot or Fool

Odango atama: Dumpling head

Utsukushii: Beautiful

**A/N:** Alrighty, here it is. Sorry about the late update, I would have updated a lot earlier if it wasn't for the site. I had some inappropriate content or something in one of my stories and so they made me wait another week before I could update anymore. Sorry about that. Anyway here's your chapter, hope it was good enough...not very interesting huh? (sigh) Oh well, the good parts are coming up, I'm just trying to get all the basics done and over with. Now please, R&R and I'll update soon, bye all!


End file.
